


Tensions High, Sheilds Low

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Help, Iron Dad, Other, i wrote this at 4 am, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony gives the Sheild back, but asks for an apology. I fuckjbg wrote this at 4am I’m sorry,,,





	Tensions High, Sheilds Low

Tony’s eyes flickered around the soft grey room, drawn to the two men that tensely shuffled in and sat across from him and a tired Peter next to him. Everything was over, Thanos was destroyed, and the rouge avengers were pardoned for saving the universe.  
Peter smiled and waved warmly, one of his curls falling as his head tilted slightly to the left to face Steve and Bucky.  
“Good Morning Mr. Bucky and Mr. Steve!”  
“Mornin’ kiddo” The corners of Bucky’s mouth tilted upwards as he waved with the metal arm.  
“Hey Spider-Kid!” Steve chirped through his perfect teeth, shoulders not coming down from his ears regardless of how cheery he sounded.  
Tony dipped into a small frown and sighed, doodling on the lined pad of paper he had.  
“So let’s get started then.” He clapped his hands together and spoke sharply, Peter yawned.  
“Sounds fine by me.” Steve sounded less happy, tracing his fingers on the cold metal table.  
“I’ll give you the shield, you’re a decorated hero.” He huffed through his nose a tad to much. “Just, come live at the compound, both of you. We need all of us back together, force ourselves into forgiveness or whatever.” He spun his pen in his fingers while Peter wrote on his own paper.  
“Will I live at the compound too Mr. Stark?”  
Tony wrote back something simple.  
“You decide, kiddo.”  
Peter audibly squealed and shot his hand over his mouth, flushing a deep red.  
“All of this on one condition.” Tony narrowed his eyes and smirked. “You have to apologize. Both of you, genuinely. Too me, and your sins will be forgiven.”  
Bucky shrugged “I am genuinely sorry, so it wouldn’t be a lie saying it.”  
Steve hummed low and started to speak. “I’m awfully sorry as well.. I should have told you.”  
Tony nodded and touched the pen to his chin. “Apology accepted.” He choked on his next words “I’m sorry for.. everything. The accords, this mess? Everything.”  
“Apology accepted.” Steve smiled and stood.  
“I accept your apology.” Bucky grinned, standing next to Steve and drumming his fingers in the back of his chair.  
“Hug it out. Hug it out!” Peter was smiling and waiting.  
Tony opened his arms “let’s start on a happy note this time.”  
Steve ran into him and squeezed tight, Tony waving Bucky over and joining them.  
Peter looked longingly, smiling.  
“Why don’t you join in?” Steve smiled and waved him over, Peter jumping up and wrapping his arms as hard and as far as he could.  
Peter gravitated more toward Tony, suddenly feeling more tired as the hug pulled away.  
He rested his head on his shoulders,  
“I don’t wanna move.” He mumbled and slumped deeper into Tony’s chest.  
Tony grunted as picked up the tired boy, Peter dozing off against his shoulder and nuzzling in. While Steve and Bucky left them.  
“You have a sleepy boy, Stark.” Steve patted Tony’s shoulder not occupied by Peter, and smiled before slipping through the heavy door.  
Peter drifted off and Tony carried him to his room upstairs, tucking him in.  
“Thanks Dad” The younger boy yawned and snuggled into his blankets.  
Tony smiled. “No problem, spider son.” He leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight Dad” Peter fell into rest easily, and Tony went down to his lab. All was well in the world.


End file.
